


Brother of Evil

by 8oni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Neutral Route, Other, Papyrus Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8oni/pseuds/8oni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happens when Papyrus ended up as a King and another humans falls to the Underground.<br/>This isn't a happy ending story.</p><p>UPDATE :<br/>There will be a lot grammar and type mistake. So read at your own risk.</p><p>Also this story is depressing. A lot death. And you won't find happy Sans who make a lot pun here.<br/>Because this is a story of a man that choose to be evil for the sake of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sans clap his hands lazily. Sure this is his brother coronation ceremony but even so, he didn’t see any points to use his energy more than necessary. ‘All hail King Papyrus!’ echoed across the hall. Everyone seems in the good mood. Which is nice change considering how desperate and gloomy everyone on the past weeks since Asgore death, and to make it worse, all human soul that they have preserve for a decade is also gone. Sans suspected that it have something to do with the human that falls right before everything happens.

The human that called themself Frisk. The human that kills every monster that they can find but for some reason, they spare Papyrus. And as much as Sans hate them for that, he is grateful that they at least spare Papyrus. Unlike other monster, Sans doesn’t care if they ever get up to the surface or not. For him, everything doesn’t matters. All that matters is Papyrus. Sans stop clapping and simply staring at Papyrus’s happy face. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he just feels like he need to see this, this very moments, that he have to remember every little detail of how happy Papyrus looks like in his king’s suit.

_I don’t want to forget this._

Then Papyrus start his speech, about how humans cannot be judged bad or evil and that they should get judged first using puzzle, and at that points Sans start to look around and take a closer looks at everyone’s face… Well, he start to noticed that there is some people who looks upset, maybe because they still bitter about Asgore’s death or it’s because they simply dislike the speech that Papyrus is now make but since he is now their King nothing can be done about that.

It took more than 48 hours just to summon every Sentry and Royal Guard and everyone else that works in the castle –or whoever left behinds- to start the first emergency meeting that monster have ever do since they got locked in Undergrounds. Even at that time when Asriel dead there is no emergency meetings, and even the burial is done privately, only attended by Asgore and Toriel which is logical since monster burial only means that their dust is scattered on things that they loved when they are still alive.

Sans was there, he didn’t want to but even he knows he can’t run away from this. The meeting starts with most monsters just staring at each other, until a voice came break the silence with one simple sentence

‘We need a new King’

And since every boss monster is dead and there is only Papyrus left; sure there is Sans but he just simply wink and say he is too lazy to be a ruler and no one ever bring that topic again. Sans never feels that proud that everyone seems to know that he is a master of procrastination. That and the fact that Undyne seems to have talked to some people about how Papyrus is actually strong and if not for his kind hearts she will let him into a Royal Guards.

Everyone respect Undyne’s opinion, even if she is no longer there to say it herself, and so the emergency meeting is closed with one conclusion.

Papyrus will be the new Underground’s King.

-***-

It’s hard to tells how much time have passed in Underground, there is no sun nor moon to tells the change of the day but Sans thinks it might be some months after the crowning of Papyrus. He still lives in their old house. The distance didn’t bother him much since he can just take his shortcut anytime he wants to come meet Papyrus or got to castle to works on the paper works –so many paper works that he actually start sleeping in the castle or spend all night there, Underground is greatly improving and productivity is up every day- that he found out it’s ridiculous that he, the master of procrastination is _working_ since Papyrus become a King.

He just wake up after a short nap, he have pulling another all-night works to finish the paperwork needed to build another machine for the hydro-power project that he have been working for a months. The Core is a brilliant idea but it’s risky. And the ice wolf can only work so much to help cool it down. And one of the benefit living in Underground is that they never run out of water and the river is pretty much everywhere in Underground so that’s why he came out with the hydro-power projects.

When he first told everyone about his idea many just stare or blink at him for a moments before they realized that he is indeed serious. Some even laugh at him thinking that it’s another joke of him but he shows them that he isn’t joking. And after a week’s talking and showing people the prototype of his machine he finally convinced everyone that this project is worth their time. And thanks to that he is now officially a Royal Scientist, the job that he will never take under any other circumstance.

When people ask why he change he just wink and say that now he is going to work himself to the bone, he wants everyone to do the same.

But the truth is he knows people need something to look up to, something to distract their mind. And he will be more than happy to provided people with this project if it means they will leave Papyrus alone.

Ever since Sans noticed the unsatisfied looks on some monster face when they hear Papyrus’s speech, he have working hard to keep people’s expectation high, to make sure they won’t have any chance to doubt Papyrus as their King. He is sure no one will try to harm Papyrus or they **will have a bad time** if they even try to think about it, one of the reasons why he can be a good comedian and play at MTT Resort is that he is actually really observant of people. Sure he makes a bad joke all the time, but he does that to see their reaction. Because people react differently when they hear the joke for the first time or the seconds time…

He grabs his stuff –paperworks and more paperworks- and casually walking to the throne rooms. No matter how busy he is he always make sure he will say good morning to Papyrus [which usually replied by Papyrus ‘SANS IT’S ALREADY AFTERNOON!’ but he never calls him a lazy bones anymore, because he knows his brother is working really hard as Royal Scientist] so just like the other morning, he walks in and say

‘hey, paps. sorry i couldn’t help out today. Had lots of paperworks to finish off. How’d it go?’

He should noticed that something is off, but he didn’t even have his coffee yet and he just plan to say hi to Papyrus, maybe make some bad pun and then leave while Papyrus is yelling at him.

Papyrus’s yelling at him at how bad his pun is literally the only thing that keeps him going after all.

Silence. Then after that, a reply comes from behind the throne. Papyrus didn’t even bother to stand up and looks at him in the face like what he usually do. His voice is normal, which is still loud but for some reason there is no energy on it.

It’s hollow and void of any emotions.

‘A HUMAN IS HERE, BROTHER’

Sans flinch. His eye sockets goes dark. But before he can even open his mouth Papyrus continues talking.

‘NOT THE SAME ONE FROM BEFORE BUT A DIFFERENT HUMAN FROM SURFACE.’

Not Frisk. Not that murderer. He isn’t sure if he should be happy or not, considering that he have talk with them on the phone before and warn them that they shouldn’t come back to the Underground. At least they listen to him then. But his train of thought is cut short by his brother next words.

‘DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PEOPLE SAID?’

He noticed that Papyrus start to speak louder.Anxiety. He noticed that his brother will talk a louder if they get agitated or flustered. But he starts to notice something else too.

‘A soul to break the barrier’

‘A soul to break us free’

His voice is hollow.

His word is merely a whisper now.

‘They wish for me to take the soul of the human’

‘No puzzles’

‘No judgement’

‘It was the first time they showed hope in the months’

‘They are all looking up to me to continue what Asgore has once done’

Sadness. Anxiety. Hope. P _apyrus, you really love your people don’t you? Even if you are practically shoved into this position, you try your best to fulfill people’s expectation for you._

‘Sans…’

_Oh no._

Papyrus voice starts to crack.

‘What should I do?’

He is…

‘As their King…’

Papyrus is…

‘What am I supposed to do?’

Papyrus is crying.

-***-

He just leave. Sans just leave. As soon as Papyrus start crying he just teleport back to his room. Where he throw the paper on his hands, some of them already ripped from his bone hand gripping them too much on the short time he teleport back to his rooms. He can’t be there. He wishes he can be like Papyrus and just hug his brother. His younger brother who is forced to be a King and now his people expected him to kill the human that apparently have fallen just a couple a months after the last one.

He wants to laugh. It all feels like a bad joke. A sick one. And while he love bad joke, he hate this one. It took years, a decade or even a hundred years just to get one. One human to falls and then another long long waiting time. How else they are stuck for so long here underground? Which is why everyone is so desperate to get Frisk’s soul to break the barrier. And now, just a couple months after they lose all their human souls a human just falls? Just like that?

Heck, he should just shove Frisk back to the surface as soon as he saw them then if he knows that there will be another human that falls this fast after them. Save them from trouble.

No.

That’s ridiculous.

This one is probably a murderer too just like Frisk.

Yeah, they are probably a murderer too. Which means they are a threat for the kingdom.

A threat for the King.

A threat for Papyrus.

In a blink, he has teleport back to the castle.

-***-

_Come on, show me where you are._

Sans typing on the keyboard, the big screen in front of him show him a camera feed from every place in Underground. Sure most of them have been planted by Alphys in the first place but since Sans become the Royal Scientist and take over Alphys lab, he have add a lot more camera. Especially on the castle. Which even Alphys won’t dare to do, because she is afraid of Asgore. And also because there is nothing to see on castle anyway. Asgore didn’t have any servants in the castle with him and he rarely leave the castle. He spends most of his time tending to his garden, where the ash of the prince is scattered around.

But Sans won’t take any risk about Papyrus’s safety.

After a minute that feels too long, mostly because Sans have to make sure that the castle is still safe even though he knows that there is no way a human can get to the castle that fast, Sans finally start to check the ruin and…

_Bingo._

A human wearing a green clothes walking from the Ruin’s door. He can’t see their faces or anything else. Just a glimpse of their body walking in the snow, slightly shivering from the cold. He can’t help but feels nostalgic. Frisk also shivering like that when they come out from the Ruin. At first he thought nothing of it, because as a skeleton he doesn’t feel cold.

It’s just after everything that happen he start to think that maybe, they are shivering because they also feels excited to be able to kill a lot more monster.

Yes.

They are a murderer.

That’s what they are.

Sans don’t care about what happen long before he born and so he didn’t think anything about humans before he meet one.

But now…

He has a King and a brother to protect.

 

He teleport to where they are. He watched the human for a couple minute. He needs to make sure they didn’t have any weapon that’s what he told himself. But he knows he is lying. He is hesitated.

Because this humans is different.

They aren’t Frisk.

One, their appearance is different.

And he didn’t means the outside looks. The color of their soul is different. This one is gold. And they didn’t look hostile at all. In fact despite that they are definitely cold, they have been looking around in awe like they never see a snow before. And when they see anything that looks interesting for them –and honestly Sans have no idea why a tree covered with snow will be that interesting, he have seen them for as long as he can remember- they are smiling. It’s such an innocent smile that Sans find himself staring at it for a seconds.

And then, he hears Papyrus crying in his heads.

And suddenly, everything doesn’t matters anymore.

Only Papyrus matters.

-***-

‘you the human from the surface?’

The human jumping at the sounds. They have been walking in the Ruins for an hour. At first they just try to explore the place out of curiosity and also because they want to find someone that can helps them. They have been excited when they hear that they will be able to visit Mt.Ebbot. They have no idea that such place even exists but hey, everyone seems to know that place and therefore it must be fun place to be right?

But then they got lose and somehow got tripped by a stupid vine and they found themself in a place that isn’t familiars for them. So obviously the first things they do is try calls for help but after 15 minute yelling they decided to enter the big stone door that they see from the flowerbed where they falls. But even after an hours walking they didn’t seems to be able to find someone, anyone for that matters.And the silence of that place creep them out so they really are happy they get to come out from that gloomy place to the place where everything is covered in white snows.

They love snows. They just love it. And they have spent a minute or more just staring at it when they hear a voice from behind them. They turn around to see the owner of the voice and asking where they are when they realized that something seems off.

For starter, why does this person wears pink slipper?

And then they look up to their legs. Which is really really white that they thought there is no leg at all because it got camouflaged by the snow?

And then it hit them.

This person in front of them literally has no leg.

It’s a bone.

And then they realized that the person they thought a humans is not a human.

It’s a skeleton.

It’s a skeleton wearing a pink slipper, a shorts and a blue jacket. With a hood covering it’s face…no it’s skull. The humans didn’t even have a chance to take a look at Sans’s face, all they can see is a glowing blue light and then…

‘sorry to be doing this, kiddo…’

… there is only darkness.

‘no hard feelings, ok?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by :  
> http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/post/133260330582/a-comic-expanding-from-my-all-hail-king-papyrus  
> and  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0xV7OU6AXM
> 
> Yes I just retype the dialogue since I suck majorly on making dialogue =_="  
> I am sorry for the bad fanfic, I just have to write this ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hug. Donuts.

It’s a beautiful day on Snowdin. The snow falls slowly just like it did every day, covering everything in white color. You can hear the bird singing somewhere far away in the forest. The town is busy with life. People walks by either in hurry or they just walk slowly. But one thing for sure is that everyone seems happy.

When Sans first built his hydro-power machine, he built it in on Snowdin. And not only that, he also relocated the Spider Bakery from Ruin to Snowdin. Muffet’s family has been devastated since her death. She is practically the entire family’s backbone and when she gone, everything just go downhill for the spiders.

And that’s when Sans come and ask the spider in Ruin to open their shop in Snowdin. No charge at all. The spider simply can’t believe their luck because they have been thinking to leave the Ruin at that time. The Ruin is never a popular place in Underground and their loyal customer, the ex Queen, is no longer there to continue buying their stuff.

So yes, the spiders immediately pack their stuff and crawl to the Snowdin, where they stay until today.

The townsfolk welcoming the spider with warm hands and it doesn’t take long for them to be popular in Snowdin. Because as much as everyone loves Grillby’s place -the best place to get burger and fries!- some people have sweet tooth and the spider have just what they need.

And after the machine working, Sans use it to get a water transportation works from Hotlands to Snowdin –actually the idea came from the spider, they wants to be able to get more stuff from Hotlands but Sans suspect they just want to be there fast for their kin when something happens again so Sans just nods and write what they say on his notes- and anything else that townsfolk needed.

One of the good habits as a entertainer that Sans still keep with him is that always improve. Someone use your bad joke already before your turn at the stage? Just laugh with the audience, don’t looks panic even when you going ‘oh shit that’s the best joke I have keep for tonight what I am going to say to audience now!?’ and just improve.

After all the points of bad joke are that it is supposed to be bad anyway.

So Sans continue improving his machine to keep up with whatever people wants from it. Some fast automatic slicing carrot function? Deal. A moving shelf so you don’t even need to looks for books that you want to read? Deal.

Despite the fact that the library only have 4 shelf and they don’t even half-full but Sans don’t care, seeing the light in their eyes when they saw what those machine can do from simply put them on the river makes him feels happy.

Because that means he have something that he can tell Papyrus the next time they meet in his throne room.

‘AN AUTOMATIC SLICING CARROT MACHINE!? SANS YOU ARE MAKING OUR CITIZEN LAZY LIKE YOU!’

Well, considering Papyrus’s way of cooking, he can see why Papyrus disapproves using any automatic function for cooking. He practically makes his spaghetti from the scratch and by that Sans means he make his own pasta by crushing the poor tomato, bare hand.

He love Undyne, but he really grateful that Undyne only teach Papyrus how to cooks and never how to fight.

-***-

Sans close his eyes; it’s really a beautiful day in Snowdin. He can hear birds singing somewhere far away in the forest. And he swear that he can _almost_ smells the donuts and croissant that the spider bake despite that he is still far away from Snowdin.

He still didn’t understand why the spider keep baking croissant if they never sell it. But he never asks.

_Maybe I can grab some donuts before I see Papyrus._

Sans open his eyes.

The snow still falling slowly, covering everything in white colors but one thing.

It’s the body of a human from the surface. The one with the golden soul.

The bone piercing the body and their surroundings, make it looks like they are caged by the bones.

A red liquid slip out from their body where the bone meet their flesh, it keeps travelling on the bone until it hit the grounds and start coloring the snow below them with red color.

Sans releasing the bones and the body falls on the snow, make a small ‘thud’ sounds.

He scoop them from the grounds gently and carrying them bride style before he vanished back to the lab.

-***-

‘SANS! OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU!? I HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT YOU ALL OVER THE CASTLE!’

Papyrus usual cheerful –loud- voice greets Sans as soon as he entering the throne rooms. He simply waiting until Papyrus stand in front of him before he lazily say

‘hey’

‘SANS I THOUGHT YOU HAVE STOPPED SLACKING AROUND! DON’T YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SITUATION WE ARE IN NOW?’

‘nope. what’s the rush paps?’

‘A HUMAN HAS COME FROM THE SURFACE AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO CAPTURE THEM BEFORE ANYONE ELSE! AS THE KING I WILL SEE MYSELF IF THEY ARE BAD OR NOT BEFORE JUDGE THEM’

Sans grin didn’t change at all when he casually tells Papyrus

‘oh about that, it’s a false alarm’

‘...WHAT!?’

‘yup. double check it. triple check it. no human spotted at all. it’s a false alarm.’

‘OH’

Sans can’t help but noticed that Papyrus seems relieved.

_It’s ok paps, I got your back._

 ‘SO IT’S A FALSE ALARM’

‘yup. i have check with the one who saw the human. apparently they are drunk or something. it’s not surprising though, they probably really want to see a human so bad that they start imagining it’

‘ARE YOU OUT ALL THIS DAY TO CHECK ON THE HUMAN WHEREABOUTS?’

‘yep. which come out as nothing? but on the bright side i get some donuts from the spider. do you want some paps?’

‘I AM SORRY SANS’

Sans blink.

‘it’s ok, I know you didn’t like the donuts that much.’

‘NO SANS. I AM SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU. I SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAT YOU HAVE CHANGE. THAT THERE IS NO WAY YOU WILL ABANDON YOUR DUTY. I AM SORRY I JUST...’

Sans didn’t think. He feels the paper bag –with a bright colorful text written ‘SPIDER DONUT! MADE BY SPIDERS, FOR SPIDERS, OF SPIDERS’ –slip from his hands but before it falls to the grounds he have hug Papyrus and whispering to him

‘don’t apologize. don’t. we are family. i will do anything for you.’

_Anything._

He feels Papyrus hug him back and start lean down on him. He slowly kneels down to the floor, adjusting his body to support Papyrus’s height. This makes him feels nostalgic, but usually it’s the other way. It’s always Papyrus that hug him first. And this is also the first time that Papyrus crying in his arms.

And at those moments, Sans swears that he will never see Papyrus crying again.

Even if that means he have to become a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to keep things...not so guro...?  
> But yeah, I honestly have no idea how I should treat this fanfiction since this is my first one, ever.  
> So if anyone can tells me what tag or age stuff to put on this fanfic I will be really grateful.  
> And also, English isn't my first language so umm, any proof reader is welcomed? :grin: :sweating:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Sans. Just some glimpse of what happen in human worlds right now.

‘Hey Rick, you have a guest’

Rick glance up from his desk and mouthing ‘who?’

His friends just make an awkward face and Rick immediately shut his eyes and start counting to 10.

_Calm down Rick you can do this; this is the part of the job description after all._

Rick stand up, not bother to straighten his tie or un-roll the sleeve from his shirt. He haven’t shower for 3 days and he sure as hell that his face looks like a homeless man but he didn’t care.

He knows that the person he is going to meet wouldn’t be charmed by his best looks so he might as well show them his worst looks and maybe, that will make them have mercy on him.

As soon as he come out of the door, before he can even open his mouth to say anything his guest already throw herself to him and start yelling

‘Have you found my daughter yet?’

Rick give his best smile –which only make him looks like idiot, ironically that’s what makes him the best officer in Ebott city, his ability to make people feels that he is just a harmless man who can’t even hurt a fly have help him catch a criminal. And more ironically, that is also why he is trusted with this case, the kidnapping of the 9 year old girl that gone missing when they go on their school tour on Mountain Ebott- and put his hands on the woman’s shoulder in front of him, who grip his shirt really tight he is afraid his shirt will ripped out and leave him in the embarrassing situation where everyone can see him.

‘Ma’am, I can assure you that we try our best to find your daughter...’

Slowly, he pushes her away from him, he didn’t want to be rough with a poor woman that clearly isn’t on her right mind right now but he didn’t want to give his coworker and everyone in the police office another show.

‘Please, let us take care of these matters and just go back to your home for now. I promise that you will be the first one that we calls should we get any clue’

He firmly push her body to the door and before she can say another word he close the door behind her and jump back to his office.

_Phew, that’s not so bad. At least she didn’t yell at him like what she did the last time she came to the office. Maybe he should do this no-shower things more often if that makes people stay away from him when he wants them too._

‘Yo Rick, no drama today? I am disappointed on you’

Rick grit his teeth, apparently he needs to do more than no-shower to keep this specific person away from him.

‘Go away Jeff’

Rick didn’t even need to look to know that Jeff is still standing beside his desk wearing the annoying smile that he always seems to have on his face.

‘You know if you want to talk, I know this nice bar with a lot of hot chick...’

‘Go. Away. Jeff.’

Apparently Jeff finally get the clue that his presence isn’t welcoming and without saying anything he finally left.

Rick continue typing on his keyboard for a while before he hit Enter and then he sit back while waiting for the computer to show him all the data that he needs.

His eyes moving from the screen to the pile of file on his desk and stop on a specific photo that has been carefully clipped on top of the some paper.

It’s a picture of a little girl smiling to the camera, her short hair is tied twin tail style and she is wearing a green shirt. The picture has been taken just before she goes missing.

Rick reach out and put another fileto hide the picture from his sight. He didn’t need to see the picture because he has memorized it. He has read the file over and over again this past 3 weeks. Even now he can see all the information with his eyes open. The girl leave her home around 8 AM, she is picked by the school bus just like every other student, they come to the mountain Ebott to get “closer to the nature”at 9 AM. From 9 AM to 11 AM students is divided into group of 3 where they are expected to look at the nature in Mountain Ebott and make their report there.

At  11.15 AM they start to noticed that the girl is missing.

And all hell break loose since then.

At first the news is only show up on their local newspapers. But ever since that it gradually increases. And it just gets ridiculous. And by ridiculous Rick means they start to sell Mountain Ebott as a mysterious mountain where everyone who go there will be gone forever or at least going crazy. They even compared it to a certain forest in Japan, Aoki...something like that where they show a really creepy footage that even stop Rick from eating his pizza and just shove it back to the box.

Rick has live in Ebott city for 38 years. Raised and born and probably will die there. But he never heard anything bad about Mountain Ebott before this. He knows that the place is considered as forest conservation at some points or something like that but that’s all.

He even have go to the mountain when he is young on some uh, wild adventure but he didn’t and never see any kind of creature that they claim they saw on the news.

Satyr or something like that? A goat man that just practically a goat head Photoshop into a man’s body.  And some sort of water creature? With a big sharp teeth that covered in scrap of meat?

Rick didn’t care if they want to increase their rating but he hates it when they use his home town for that. And when the media start to leak his face as the one who handle the case...

Which is why he have camp out in police office for 3 days, eating nothing but donuts and pizza and didn’t even bothering to shower or change his clothes at all.

He pinches his nose with his finger and close his eyes, feeling the headache come back again.

_I hate this case_

‘Are you alright Sir?’

He jumps out of the chair, literally.

_!!!_

‘Are you alright Sir? You look pale, do I scare you? I don’t mean to do that, but I tend to have that effect to some people I am afraid’

_What is this kid doing here? And why do they make him feels...afraid?_

‘You know Sir, there is a time in my life when I wants to be a someone like you. The idea of being able to catch everyone that hurt me and watches them root in jail seems like a dream to me at that time”

He try to open his mouth but he found out that he is unable to do so.

‘Back at that time I still have dreams, a capability to dreams actually. Thinking that something will change. That somehow if I just endure it things will get better’

_Someone, please, anyone._

‘But I have learned my lesson. Things won’t change if you don’t do anything about it. That’s why I am doing this’

_Help me..._

‘So I can erase this world’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, I did not see that coming myself...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Gerson!

Sans is restless. He hate wearing this ridiculous 3 piece suit that he have been forced to wear on this formal Ball. The tie feels too tight but he didn’t dare to touch it. The cat lady who put it for him have given him a warning that she wouldn’t help him with his tie again if he dare to losen it again after the 3rd time he do that.

Sans know he probably looks out of place and he really really hate that. He knows that this is a tradition, every year they have a Ball where everyone is allowed to attend. It’s practically the only time where the castle is open for everyone and Sans hate that because it makes the castle security dropped.

But he never attends any Ball before and so does Papyrus. Because the Ball start from dusk to dawn and Papyrus is always sleep early and Sans need to tell him his bedtime story. Not like he care. He prefers reading a bedtime story to Papyrus rather than do anything else.

_I wish I can be on my lab, watching all of this from the monitor_

But he can’t. Not only because it won’t looks good for Papyrus if his Royal Scientist and his own brother didn’t attend the ball but because he want to be as close as possible with Papyrus in case something happens.

_I really hate this suit._

Even back when he works on MTT Resort he never wear any formal attire, unlike the Snowdrake Senior who sometimes show up in formal attire when he goes on stage, he claims that it makes him looks classy.

 And he really hates the stare that people have given to him. Is it that weird that a skeleton like him wearing a suit? Sure he didn’t looks well like his brother who have been surrounded by a lot of people –he noticed that most of them are female- since the beginning of the Ball but hey, he can’t look that bad, right?

‘You should stop looking so hostile and let the ladies come to you’

Sans turn to his right and addressed the owner of the voice

‘Evening Gerson’

‘Evening Sans’

They nod to each other and then stand there side by side silently.

Sans didn’t mind Gerson’s company. The old turtle have a nice relaxing atmosphere around him and he also never asks anything personal or tries to ask something just to have a conversation topic. The old man is usually the one who talk a lot when he ask him something and over time Sans have appreciated their friendships.

[FLASHBACK]

It was the emergency meeting where they meet for the first time. Sans just sit on the chair wearing his usual grin while pretending to be asleep but in fact he is actually listening to every conversation that happens.

It’s when the word

‘We need a new King’

echoed on the room and stop all the whisper he open his eyes and stare at the monster turtle who just walk from the door -using a walking stick- with a confidence in his eyes.

He wants to ask who is he when someone already yelling his name

‘Gerson! I am so glad you are here! Please come and sit, we have waiting for you!’

But Gerson just ignore the hands that offered to him and simply walking to the center of the room.

‘This is a dark time for us, a monster. But instead of moping around and do nothing we need to focus on what we HAVE to do. And that’s choosing a new ruler’

A roar. All the monster on the room start talking at the same time. Everyone except for Sans. For some reason he find this fascinating. So he just sits back while everyone stand up and start saying their opinion to Gerson.

An act which didn’t go unnoticed by Gerson.

‘What did you know old man!?’

‘Yeah who are you? We barely know you at all’

‘Asgore...’

‘Asgore is dead’

With just one words Gerson make the entire room goes silent.

‘You all can sit around moping like a kid who loses his candy or you can start act like an adult and accepting the harsh truth.’

Gerson turn around and looks at everyone’s eyes, even Sans and he found that Gerson is giving him an odd look but the contact only last 1 seconds before Gerson looks at the others, and then he say, in his deep old voice

‘Asgore is dead. And until the people have a new King, they won’t get a peace. And as his loyal subject you should make sure that his people get what they need. I don’t ask for you to switch your loyalty but I need you...’

He raises his walking stick and point it to everyone’s face

‘...all of you, to grow your back bone...’

And this is when Sans snort. Which is a bad stupid move because as soon as he does that Gerson looks at him and say

‘You are Sans, right?’

Sans blink.

‘Oh well, I guess I really am famous...’

‘I know you from Undyne’

Sans shut his mouth.

He noticed that some people also looks a lot more alerted. They start to give him a better looks as soon as Undyne name is heard.

‘I have known Undyne since she is young. And I also know Asgore before the war. And I have fought in the war with the humans’

Now they start to look at him in awe. Some even start to sit down and looks at him in admiration.

‘But that doesn’t important. If you want to hear my heroic tale I will be glad to share it with you anytime but for now all I want you to do is to focus on what I have tell you before. I need you, all of you, to choose the new King.’

Silence.

‘I take the silence as yes. So now, who wants to be a King?’

Sans have to hold back his laughter. Is this man senile? He can’t possibly just ask if anyone wants to be a King, especially since the last one just got murdered.

‘I will let you all know that Asgore choose to be a King. Yes at that time he pretty much has no choice. The humans have banished and trapped all of us into the Underground and he is the one who lead the war so people have very high expectation of him and that’s why he is the one who choose to be a King’

Now everyone in the room have sit back and listening to his story, they all now looks like a kid who listening to a campfire’s horror story. Eyes open wide and holding their breath. Even Sans. He have no eyes socket of course so his eyes just stay at his usual size.

‘I was there, back when the fate decided to doom all of us on the darkness. Literally darkness. We have to use our magic to make some fire so we can see and explore the darkness. Asgore is always on the front line. Always. We build our first shelter from anything that we can salvage –mud that we dig from the soil using our claw and hands, a big small rock that we just smash together to make a shape of house- and that’s for the weak monster. Us the young and more brave one, we sleep outdoor while keeping watch. We don’t know if there is anything else in the darkness except for us monster. Human basically just throws all of us to this pit of hell and we barely have anything on us, just our magic to keep us alive’

_Wow, this old man sure can tell story._

_‘_ Despite the hellish time we been going through, Asgore is always there to support us. He always sleeps the last and wake up earlier than everyone. And so when we finally get to build our first village, he becomes our chief and soon, our King.’

Gerson stop. He put both his hands on his walking stick and slowly he say in a toner softer than what he use before

‘So, who wants to be a King?’

Silence.

‘Then can I suggest who to be a King?’

Silence.

‘I name Papyrus as a King’

‘Objection!’

Sans jump from his chair.

‘Papyrus isn’t even a Royal Guard, he can’t be a King!’

‘I heard a lot about Papyrus from Undyne. A lot of good things. And among that is that he is actually strong’

Gerson stare at Sans while he say his next words

‘Probably even stronger than you Sans’

Sans have no words to say to reply that. Because he knew that it’s true.

‘And that Papyrus has the kindest heart that she ever knows. And that’s why she never let him into the Royal Guard. And that kindness...’

Gerson turn around to look at everyone’s face

‘...is probably what the Underground needs right now’

[END OF FLASHBACK]

‘You will drill a hole into his back if you keep staring like that. You should let your brother do his job as a King and enjoy the Ball’

‘I am enjoying the Ball’

‘Sure, if just standing like a statue and not even let people have a conversation with you is what you calls enjoying the party’

‘Well you are standing here with me and we have this conversation so I guess that means you also not enjoying the party?’

‘Oh I am enjoying it. I just didn’t have a leg to go dancing anymore. Beside there is a lot more fun things to do than dancing’

‘And what it is?’

‘Observing people like what you do’

‘...’

‘Do you know that I am the one that matchmaking King Fluffybuns with Toriel?’

That gets Sans to turn his head at Gerson

‘Oh right you might know Fluffybuns as Asgore. It just that I have getting used to call him that for years. Old habit dies hard. You see, Asgore is a great man, but he is too timid to say what he wants to say. And it’s the war time. And even after that he still put his people above his own will. That man really is too soft for his own good. So I took an initiative and after a lot trying, we have a royal wedding 10 years after we got stuck here’

Now Sans just blink at Gerson. Unsure where the conversation is going on.

‘A King needs an heir. I am sure you can already see from what happens before when a ruler dies without leaving someone to take over the throne, it is a chaos’

Sans eye socket goes black

‘My brother isn’t a toy for you to play with’

‘No he isn’t. He is a King. My King. Your King. Our King.’

Gerson turning his head to Sans and whisper

‘I know what you did to protect your brother and I really appreciated that but you can’t do that forever’

Gerson now completely facing at Sans

‘I have seen war. I have been in war. I have going through it. And I know what it does to everyone. It turns you into something that you aren’t’

‘We aren’t in war, not anymore’

‘We are still at war. Ever since the humans seal us undergrounds, especially since that _accursed being_ falls to this place we have been in war’

‘Who are you talking about?’

Gerson snap back like Sans just slap him.

‘You will know, in time. Meanwhile I want you to enjoy the party, pretending if you have to but stop staring at your brother like that. People might get a weird idea and it’s a waste for that suit if you didn’t use it to charm the ladies.’

‘I hate to break it to you but I don’t think I am that charming, even with this suit’

Gerson just move his eyes to where a bunch of female monster has been giggling nonstop since they come to the ball.

‘They are laughing at me’

‘No they want to jump your bone’

‘...’

Sans start sweating.

_No way, that can’t be true..._

Sans noticed that Gerson give him a funny looks.

‘Are you...’

‘No I am not’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes I am sure.’

_Even if that only happen once and he is drunk at that time._

‘Ok look I have no idea why I am telling you this but I am a skeleton. I am asexual’

Gerson face change into ‘aha’ and then he turn to look at Papyrus who is still chatting happily with everyone. Papyrus seems really happy that a lot of people are giving him attention; he obviously didn’t notice that some of the women have touched him purposely. Each time one female do that though their hand immediately shoved by another women.

Sans start to notice what happens too. A tint of blue blush starts to show up on his face. He just too focused to see if there is anyone suspicious or not that he didn’t think anything else.

‘That explains a lot. But I am patient. It took me 10 years to get Asgore and Toriel together, I can do another 10 years for the other King’

And then Gerson just left, leaving Sans dumbfounded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahahaha.
> 
> So yeah. It’s supposed to be just a nice relaxing chapter with a little bit of fluff since it’s almost Valentine baby! [Actually I plan to submit this tomorrow at Valentine but who cares, here is your Valentine chapter  day early]
> 
> But yeah, Gerson will show up a lot more. Personally I like him a lot. He is...cool? And easy to write [so far] so that’s it!
> 
> Oh and here is the link about what Sans are talking at the ends of the story ;)
> 
> https://twitter.com/assortedjellies/status/672823783921598464/photo/1
> 
> ^ I am sure there is a DA link for this but all I can find is this so >_>
> 
> But honestly I read that Toby himself say that the skele bro is asexual so that’s why I don’t think there will be any romance here. [I do enjoy reading the romance that people made here but I can’t write it...and you didn’t want me to write romance, as you can see I will twist it into something else >_> ]
> 
> And after these things will get darker again I guess. So cya and thanks for reading this!


	5. Intermezzo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intermezzo. Still (semi?)hiatus. But I want to add this.

Monster kid run. He keep trip and fall every around 10 steps or so but that didn’t stop him from running. He have heard that there is a new human falling. And that’s why he have running everywhere to find them.

To kill them.

For taking away Undyne from him.

He can still remember the day he heard that Undyne have been murdered. By the same human that he have try to befriend all the time. The human that Undyne told him to stay away but he didn’t hear the warning.

_I am so sorry Undyne_

_It’s my fault_

_Everything is my fault_

_It’s my fault that you die_

Undyne is cool. She is a Royal Guard Captain after all. She is fearless, strong and she is what monster kid wants to be when he grow up.

And now she is gone.

Because he didn’t listen to his warning.

Monster kid bumped into something and almost falls again when he feels something hold him up. He looks down and sees a cane. He looks up and see a really old turtle monster looking down at him with concerned expression.

‘Are you ok son?’

Monster kid want to reply but they find themself out of breath.

Gerson glancing at the monster kid face and he see what he have sees from many war survivor. Self hatred, pain from losing someone, and a murderous intent.

‘Where do you want to go? Let me come with you, maybe I can help you’

Monster kid just shakes their heads and they run again. Gerson hand stop for a moment, he considering stopping the monster kid again but he let them go.

He can understand the hatred and the pain but the murderous intent... There is only 1 reason why a monster that young will emit such a dark intention like that.

Gerson rarely comes out from his cave. But since the recent event he starts to come out often to see things. Because as much as he hate to admit it, it’s a war time again and this time monster is on the losing side again.

He barely finish his thought when he hear a whisper from a passing monster that walk past him quickly, he can only hear ‘human’ but he understand immediately.

That young monster is going to try finding a human and killing them.

Even if it cost them their death.

Gerson start to walk as fast as he can to where the monster kid runs.

-***-

Gerson manage to catch the monster kid –good thing he stumble really often- and then he grab his shoulder and turn the monster kid to look at him.

‘Are you insane? You can’t kill a human; you will just get yourself killed’

The monster kid looks shocked.

‘Ho...’

‘If even Asgore, the King of monster get killed by a human what makes you think that a monster as young as you can beat a human huh? You will just get yourself killed! Think about your family! You are too young to kill yourself!’

‘NOBODY CARE ABOUT ME! NOBODY EVER LOOK ME IN THE EYES! ONLY UNDYNE DO! ONLY UNDYNE NOTICE THAT I AM EXIST! AND NOW SHE IS GONE! BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE SHE HELPS ME! IF SHE DIDN’T GET WOUNDED THEN THE HUMAN CAN’T POSSIBILY BEAT HER! IT’S...it’s all my faults...’

And then monster kid cries. One minute he just stood there yelling at Gerson and the next time he turns into a sobbing mess.

Gerson pat monster kid in the head lightly. He never good with comforting people. He never good with children. But years have given him an experience and so he just silently pats the monster kid in the head while waiting for them to calm down.

‘Listen son, it’s not your faults. It’s never your fault. Undyne is strong. I know it. I know her since she is young. I trained her personally when she is your age’

The last statement makes monster kid stop crying and start look up to Gerson.

‘But even Undyne isn’t as strong as Asgore and I have told you if they can kill Asgore then they won’t be a match to Undyne. Whether she is hurt or not. So again, I will tell you and I want you to mark my word. It’s not your faults. It’s not anyone’s fault but the human.’

‘Really? So it’s not my fault that Undyne...’

‘No and never. Now go back home. Now.’

‘What about you...um... Mister?’

‘Gerson. Name is Gerson. I will be fine. Now go and don’t do anything stupid like this again’

‘Thank you Gerson!’

Gerson look at the monster kid who run back to the Snowdin. After he make sure they really have gone he start to walk back to Snowdin too when he noticed a magic being used near his place. Instantly he starts to walk to the source of the magic.

-***-

He knows that fella. If he remembers right the name is Sans. Sans the skeleton. Since there is only 2 skeleton monsters in the entire Underground it’s easy to recognize him. One is the Papyrus. Who now is their new King. The King that he have choose himself.

Gerson lie down and wait. He didn’t survive the war for nothing. If there is one thing he really good at is that he can completely erase his presence. Really useful when he want to catch a human off guard. And now he finds himself using that skill again to looking at a skeleton that have staring at the tiny human that just come out from the ruin.

Gerson didn’t remember much about Sans. He has only hear one or two things about Sans from Undyne and most of that is how lazy he is but somehow he can make a minimum effort to keep the job as Sentry.

And then she continue with saying its really odd despite how lazy he is he manage to avoid all Undyne attack when Undyne test him for the job.

‘He practically just moves one step from where my spear would land. How lazy is that?’

Gerson thought there is something weird with that but he didn’t say anything.

‘And what’s more is that his attack is really slow. It’s even slower than Papyrus! I practically can make spaghetti before one of his attacks hit me’

Gerson smile at that memory. Spaghetti. It’s his favorite dish that he always makes for Undyne after he knock Undyne out from training. And Undyne then teach it Papyrus. He is glad that at least there is something left behind by Undyne that not only he can remember it.

‘But then, I can sense something on him that makes me feels that if push comes to shove this guy can do it so I let him in as Sentry’

And after meet Sans personally he start to see why Undyne let him in as Sentry. The guy might be lazy and all but when he votes Papyrus as a King he can see something different in their eyes.

And that expression is now coming back on them. But before Gerson can take a closer look, Sans have disappeared and he is now seems talking to the tiny human.

And then there is a flash of blue light and the next thing he know the tiny human have been impaled by a lot of bones that stick out from the grounds.

Gerson stay silent. Unmoving. He see Sans remove the bones and take the body in his arms before he disappear. After waiting for a couple minute Gerson walk out and stare at the ground where it now have been dyed in red color.

Gerson know a lot about humans. And one of them is that they have this red liquid inside their body that if they lose too much of it they will die. And judging from the amount of the red liquid on ground Gerson sure that human can’t possibly survive.

Suddenly everything about Sans now seems like a lie. A slow attack? A lazy bones?

Looks like the older brother of the new King have more than meets the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even monster kid is darker here on my fanfic. But yeah, have people close to you killed and you might accidentally being friend with them or at least trying to friend them and you make your idol hurt before they go on battle...
> 
> Death is never easy. For the one who get left behind? It's worse.
> 
> And that's how Gerson know what Sans do. And if Gerson know... who else? Who knows? 
> 
> And yup I don't see any reason why Sans show his ability to anyone unless necessary, I really don't think he ever use Gaster Blaster to anyone or even show it. So yup, I imagine him using really slow harmless attack when he fight Undyne here on my fic.


	6. Second Soul

Sans run. He forgot he cans teleport. He just didn’t remember anything at all. He run and run and run.

_PAPYRUS!_

Everything looks blurring to him. It seems that he have running for an hours but the only thing that he can see is the sea of the tree.

Finally, he can see his brother figure in front of him. His red scarf floating in the air just like a fish dancing. But even without that Sans know that it is Papyrus. He can recognize Papyrus even if it’s just from his back.   

He wants to yell his name but before he can do that, something is moving and then Papyrus is no more.

_NO! NO! NO! NOOO! PAPYRUS!_

Sans scream.

He keeps screaming.

But there is no sound heard.

Because in dream no one can hear you scream.

 -***-

Sans jolt awake.

_A dream? Wait, when did I fall asleep?_

Sans look at the clock. It’s actually useless considering they are trapped in underground and without suns what is the point of time anyway but people in Underground wants to live normally like they do before they got trapped there so Alphys put a digital clock on his lab and Sans having inherited the lab didn’t see any reason to remove it.

Its way past midnight but it’s still too early for him to go and bothering Papyrus. Sans want nothing more than visit Papyrus, especially since that horrible nightmare. But he holds back. Usually when he have a nightmare like this –that he can’t tell to anyone not even to Papyrus- he will go to the living room and sit on the couch and spend the rest of the night just staring at the tv.

He didn’t watch any channel nor did he turn it on. He just stares at it.

And when the morning come and Papyrus awake –Papyrus always awake early and sleep early- Sans will just silently get back to his room and heard Papyrus start preparing breakfast or cleaning the house.

For some reason when he heard that sounds that Papyrus make he can feels calm and then he can falls asleep for a while.

Until Papyrus yell at him to awake and go to work obviously.

Sometimes Papyrus will find him sobbing on the couch -Sans didn’t even realized that he is crying, he just sit there and feels nothing but for some reason the tears just won’t stop- and when that happens Papyrus will just silently hug Sans.

Papyrus didn’t ask.

Papyrus never asks.

Papyrus just hugs Sans and let Sans hug him back, because Papyrus knows that’s what Sans need the most.

But that was in the past.

That was when they are just ordinary siblings.

Now they are a King and Royal Scientist.

So Sans just staring at the monitor where it shows Papyrus sleeping in his carrot pajama -present from the bunny that asking for automatic carrot slicing machine- and Sans just sit there until he saw something moving in the other monitor.

Something that looks like a human.

 -***-

Rick didn’t expect to see something like this when he pushes the door open. He didn’t remember why or how he got to this place. His first thought is that someone has kidnapped him. Who he didn’t know. He has lot enemies anyway more than he made friends.

He grips his gun tightly. Good thing he always have a spare gun hiding in his socks. Now he might be outnumbered and he only have 6 shoot but he will make sure those shoot count.

However kidnapped and throw him to this weird place will pay.

But what he saw make him forget about everything else.

_Snow? At this season?_

Rick stretched out his arms and touches the snowflake. It feels real.

The wind blow and make his body shiver. He only wears a thin shirt after all because it’s hot in the police office.

He quickly came to his senses and starts to outweigh his option. Obviously he has been transported to a place far far away that there is a change of season. Now he can only hope he can find someone who can speak English so he can get back to his place.

Rick just start make a few steps when he saw something in front of him. It looks like a small person, a teenager perhaps?

‘Excuse me but do you speak English?’

_‘…’_

_Crap, they probably didn’t understand me. I wonder if my pantomime is good enough to get me a direction…_

Rick start running toward the small figure when he start to get a closer look and that make him stop

_!!! What the…_

Rick didn’t even think. He just act of of reflect, just like when he meet anyone who he knows will and can harm him when he is out in the street.

He shoot.

He shoot and shoot again.

Until he run out of bullet.

_Why… why it’s still standing there?_

Rick heard a deep chuckle

‘human, that’s not the way to greet a new pal’

before he saw a flash of blue light that hit him and throw him to the nearest tree.

_*gasp*_

Rick can feel his bone broken but he force himself to stand up and face his attacker.

_I won’t go down without a fight._

There is now something floating near his attacker. It looks like a skull of some animal but before he can guess what animal the skull is opening its mouth and Rick roll his body to his right side.

Rick can feel the heat from his left side.

_If he stay still …_

Rick is shivering at that thought.

Rick know he is out of weapon and every breath he take feels like a torture to his lungs so he do the most desperate act that he ever make.

He throws his gun and dash straight to his attacker.

The move seems to surprise them because he manages to pin them down but before he can punch them he saw something that makes his fist stop in the air.

He knows that his attacker is a skeleton but he didn’t expect to see a crying skeleton.

Nearly a second later Rick feels a heat near his face but before he can react the blaster have got to him.

 -***-

Sans saw the human hp drop down to 0 from his last attack. Their body falls with heavy thud and covering Sans body. It’s warm and somehow it makes Sans remember the hug with Papyrus. Maybe that’s why Sans didn’t move at all.

Sans close his eyes.

He didn’t know how long he stays like that. But when he moves the body he have stop crying.

Sans hop the body to his Gaster Blaster when he saw something attached to the back of the body.

It’s a paper with a writing that looks like made by a child.

Written there is

**Hope you like the present! -Chara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... To tell the truth I don't really have a motivation to continue this since the story is depressing...  
>  but I have to finish what I start so... expect short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I try my best to check the grammar and the tense this time but I am pretty sure I miss something, again. Sorry.  
> Anyway, I will finish this. It might take a lot time though, I just ... I will finish it, it's just the chapter is getting harder to write I guess.

Jeff loosens his tie and then he throws his jacket to the couch. His apartment is a mess already so he didn’t bother to hang his jacket like what his mother always tell him to do.

After all, the words of dead people mean nothing.

Jeff put his leg on top of the table –other things that his mother hate- and turns the tv on.

‘…another missing person case, with this there is 4 missing person already, the first is the children …’

Jeff kills the volume and let the tv show the picture of the missing children that now have been his case.

His freaking case.

Jeff can’t stop smiling at that thought.

Finally after a long service time that he did at that small police office he finally got recognition for his ability.

The tv show another picture and this time Jeff frown.

A really familiar face looking at him with their usual stupid looks.

Rick. The ace of Ebott police office. A brilliant officer that everyone loves. Even chick digs him better than Jeff despite the fact that Jeff is much more handsome than him.

_Well, it doesn’t matters now._

Dead people words mean nothing. Dead people mean nothing, period.

Jeff feels a weird satisfaction whenever he repeats that words.

Should he knows the answer of all his problems he should do that from beginning.

It’s really funny how he let everyone order him around all this time when he can just **_erase_** them out of his way and get what he wants.

It’s all thanks to that demon he can get everything he wants.

And when you speak of the devil, they always come for you.

Jeff didn’t even spooked out anymore when he saw a small hands reach out to the remote and change the channel to the cartoon show.

‘Do you get the file?’

Jeff takes the brown envelope out and hand it to the demon without even make an eye contact.

He has learn not to stare at their eyes.

Because he knows what those eyes are capable to do. He have saw it first hand when they use it on Rick and make him leave the police office on their own and go to some place he didn’t want to know.

Just like he didn’t care about what happen to his mother after the demon take care of her.

‘Thank you; this should be enough for now’

And just like how they come, they disappear without any trace.

\---***---

The woman walks in to her small apartment and then she close it quickly. She lives in a bad neighborhood where you can get mugged if you let your door open for too long so she didn’t want to take any risk. Not like closed door will help too. She have heard almost every days about someone getting something stolen. And even she have her share of broken window and door. It’s good thing that the rent is fairly cheap and the owner is kind enough to replace the door and window.

She took out her shoes, standing for 8 hours seriously kills her leg but she is glad today isn’t one of those worse days. At least the customer is decent enough to not touch her. She can handle the stare, but psychical contact isn’t something she can get used to no matter what.

She is halfway entering the living room when she heard a voice talking

‘Greetings miss Sulivian’

She is jumping at the voice.

_Wha… what? What is a kid doing here?_

‘Umm, are you lost? What is your name?’

The woman smiling to the kid and reach out to them when she heard the kid talking again and this time it stop her in his track

‘You have a beautiful soul’

There is something unsettling in the way they say ‘soul’, it makes her feels like her soul is already in front of the kid and they can grab it whenever they wants to.

It scared her.

 And then she realized something that scared her even more.

That the kid called her Sulivian, her real last name. The name that she have discarded long time ago.

The kid smiling like they can read her mind and they continue talking

‘Don’t worry Miss Sulivian, I am not one of the ghost of your past. I am not here to hurt you. No. Not me.’

Sulivian want to move, she wants to run away from this kid but for some reason she can’t. It’s like there is an invisible rope holding her in his place.

The kid move in front of Sulivian and then the women feels a pull in her chest and the next moment she saw something glowing in front of her chest.

‘LOVE 1 HOPE 35. I was right, you have a strong will to live despite everything that you have going through, or should I say your determination is remarkable’

The kid looks at the woman in the eyes for the first time and Sulivian can’t help but thinking that they have a really nice brown eyes.

‘Let’s hope that your determination is strong enough to pass the barrier’

And that’s the last thing she heard before everything turn to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there is 4 people missing already at this points of story. That's not typo. But you only see the first kid and Rick because, well, I supposed it's save to say the plot is already unravel a little bit so I will just tell you that there is a lot more missing person already and only 4 is known.
> 
> But only 2 get past the barrier so far.
> 
> If only this 'Chara' on my story is a type that talk a lot like a typical villain then you will already know everything in this chapter but no, so well, until next time.


	8. Say Cheese

The pain is killing him. Literally. He feels like his inside is burning, like there is an invisible knife lying inside of him and poking him every time he moves.

But he didn’t move, not at all, he lying on his back inside his cardboard box home that he have live in since the day he lose his jobs and everything else but still, the pain is unbearable he can’t even move at all or make a sounds.

Not like he can make any.

His throat is dry. He didn’t remember the last time he drink or eat anything. Usually he will go behind his favorite restaurant –that ironically when he still have money to eat he refuse to eat there but now, the words that beggar can’t choose is right after all- and digging the trash can there. But the pain is so strong that he can’t even step outside his box.

It’s been a months since the pain begin, but he can’t afford any medical treatments, he did try to go to the Ebott Homeless Health Care Problems but the list there is so long he was afraid that he will die before he get any better.

And he thinks it might happen. Today.

He is crying.

He didn’t mean too.

Yet the tears is slowly falls and treading on his cheeks and falls on the cardboard box that he uses as sleeping mat.

There are no sounds. There is no moaning. There is nothing but the sound of winds tapping on his box. The chill autumn air is slithering inside his box from the gap –that he usually will start to fix since the air is starting to get colds at this months but since he can’t move well lately he didn’t able to do that- and caressing his skins gently but he can’t feel it anymore.

He wants to sleeps. It’s been a days since he is awake because the pain didn’t let him to sleep.

But now he is afraid that if he closes his eyes he will never open it again.

_But does it matters?_

He sees his life flashing in front of him. Nothing worth it. He has no wife, no kids, and no friends. Nothing. Nobody will miss him. Nobody will mourn for him.

**Is this really how you want it to ends?**

And now he starts to hear a voice inside his heads.

He wants to laugh. But he can’t even move his lips.

_Does it matters?_

He didn’t even sure if he really hear a question. He will die. And he probably won’t go to heaven. Not like he believe on that but still, he just so tired. He just wants the pain to ends but he is scared of death.

**Do you want the pain to be gone?**

He laughs inside his heads. The voice start to sounds like his customer, always asking for oblivious stuff, one of the reasons he actually glad at first that he gets fired, since he didn’t like his jobs much anyway.  So he decided to humor it.

_Yes. I want the pain to be gone. Yes, I want a big double cheese burger and a beer, cold please._

He smiles. A tiny one but he is smiling, for the first time in so many years.

Maybe dying isn’t so bad. At least he feels like he isn’t alone.

**Is that all? Is that really all you want?**

He wants to keep talking to the voices but he feels sleepy. So sleepy. Somehow he no longer afraid of dying.

Because he knows now that he isn’t alone.

Before he can close his eyes he heard the voice whispering inside his heads

**Then the deal is done**

*******

He woke up to see a flashing light. He closes his eyes and slowly opens it again.

_Am I...Is this..._

He slowly sits up and that’s when he realized the pain is gone. And that the room he is in is white, the wall and the furniture is all white. He hear a door open from his left and he turn around to see a man –he instinctively  know that the guy is dangerous, he just knows; one of the perk of being homeless is that you know who you should get away from and this guy making the hair on his arm standing, he is sure that this is the type that will break your limbs  before they start asking you any question and that’s because he can- but before he can run or do anything the guy throw a paper bag to him; it bounces on the bed and the content is scattered in front of him.

It’s a cheeseburger. A double cheeseburger.

He didn’t think. Before he knows it he have wolfing down the food and then he is busy licking and sucking on his finger before he remember that he isn’t alone.

He put down his hands and he start to blush. Sure he is hungry but he didn’t believe he just eat like an animals in front of a stranger, no matter how hungry he is.

Then he feels something –hard and heavy- on his lap and he realized that the stranger just throwing him a bottle. A beer bottle. He touches it and to his surprise he found that it’s cold.

He feels like crying. Maybe he really on heaven after all.

But then he realized that he can’t open it. His hands are shaking and slippery from all the oil from the cheeseburger. After 5th time trying he give up and looking at the stranger. Then he realized that the stranger is smiling at him.

And it’s not a friendly smile, this one is an evil smile, the kind that the eyes didn’t laugh and you feels like there will be a beating or other act of violence following it. And for a moment he feels like this stranger is actually smiling because he imagining on beating him.

Then the stranger move forward and he froze but then he feels the bottle being taken from him and the next things he knows the stranger open the bottle and putting the bottle back on his hands. The stranger then turn to the door but before he leave he stop and say

‘Take a bath and change. You stink and it won’t like it if you make it wait’

Before he close the door behinds him.

The man staring at the door, dumbfounded. He feels a lot of mixed emotions; angry from realizing that the stranger have a bottle opener all along and he is playing with him, embarrassed from being called stink even when he knows it’s the truth and last, fear.

Because he realized that he might just sell his souls to something for a prize of cheeseburger and a cold beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Sorry for any typo. And well, I already know the endings it's not a happy one btw as I say on the summary, and I really want to finish it, it's just this is taking longer than I thought I will finish it.
> 
> This 'he' is someone who well, you probably and should be hated later.  
> Which is why I give a long introduction. :laugh:


End file.
